This invention relates to an engine cooling system and more particularly to an improved cooling system for V-type engines having a transverse disposition within the engine compartment.
It is well known that V-type engines normally have a coolant pump located at one end of the engine and which delivers coolant to the cooling jackets of the engine at that one end. In addition, a return passage is formed at that same end of the engine for returning coolant to the radiator from the engine cooling jacket. Although this arrangement has certain advantages, it also has some disadvantages. For example, by routing the flow of coolant through the engine from one end to the other and then back, optimum cooling may not result. Furthermore, this type of system has disadvantages in connection with transverse engine placement in the engine compartment. Where the engine is positioned transversely, it may be desirable to avoid having all of the coolant connections to the engine located at one end.
It is, therefore, a principal object of this invention to provide an improved cooling system for an internal combustion engine.
It is a further object of this invention to provide an improved cooling system for engines, particularly to those of the V-type, wherein the water pump is located at one end of the engine and the return from the cooling jacket is located at the other end of the engine.
It is a still further object of this invention to provide an improved cooling jacket arrangement and cooling system for a transversely positioned engine of a motor vehicle.